The WildTamed Fox
by DarkDragonLover
Summary: After a year of training with Sesshomaru and training her powers, Kagome and the gang went into the final battle with Naraku and won, but not without a loss of a friend. The Jewel of four souls felt sorry for her and then decided to have her reborn in a different world(Narutos World), but as soon she was reborn, her clan was killed.
1. Chapter 1

(Hello everyone, it is me, DarkDragonLover, call me Dragon for short, this is my first fanfic. So please don't flame me...oh, and I don't own Inuyasha and Naruto, if I did, Kagome will know how to fight against anything, the clay would die a painful death, and Pervy Stage and Itachi will still be alive.  
*Hey* animals/Kagome  
"Hey talking  
{Hey} thoughts  
(Hey) me  
Summery: After a year of training with Sesshomaru and training her powers, Kagome and the gang went into the final battle with Naraku and won, but not without a loss of a friend. The Jewel of four souls felt sorry for her and then decided to have her reborn in a different world(Naruto's World), but as soon she was reborn, her clan was killed.) Now time for the story to began!?

A blur shot though the trees of the night and enter a cave, only to see red. Blood...blood was everywhere, on the walls, and the ground. If you look at the figure standing there, you will see it is a human girl and she look to be 6 year old. She had long black hair that have a bluish tint to it, and it reach the top of her butt. Her eyes is the most beautiful sight of emerald green and sapphire blue eyes(the right eye is green, while the left is blue), you will ever see in your lifetime, her emerald green eye darkened and flash to the color of red...bloody red and then back to emerald green. Her small button nose and her eyes were red from crying so hard in those minutes that she stood there in with her lips open in shock.  
*Momma...Papa..no...* the girl try to say while she was still in shock.  
Two fox were in the cave, lying in their own pools of blood. Her human family was killed as soon she was born, now the 2 foxes that was there for her, acting as her family is dead. The same ones who named her, Kagome Kage Kitsune-Higurashi, who taught her how to survived in this world and told her about her human as much that they knew of them. The very same ones who will leave her in human village at times, so she will have the knowledge of the human way of talking and fighting. {No, no, no, it can't be...Mamma, Daddy, wake up, stop playing about this is funny anymore,* she thought, then start talking out loud, while walking toward the dead bodies of her family.  
As soon she had reach them, she fell to her knees, knowing now that she can see that they're not breathing anymore. *MAMMA, PAPA!* she scream in angish and anger, making every animal or person within 60 meters to cry from how much pain the person was in to scream in so much pain and anger.  
Kagome's POV (from how much pain she is feeling, she broke the sealed on her memories from her world, but she still need to train and learn how to talk more like a human and act like one)  
{This smell...that damn clay pot b****! So that bitch was the one to do this!} I thought as my pain turn into anger, no, rage as I smell the soil of graveyard and clay. How can she be alive after the Jewel took my soul, so I can be reborn!  
No One's POV  
After she buried her family and a whole night of paying repects to them and thinking. She decided to go to one of those ninja villages, so she can train to be even stronger than she was before.  
So after she payed her repects for them for the last time, and started her way to the village hidden in the leafs.  
Four days later  
Kagome look up at the large gates, was a few feet away from her, in wonder. *Wow.* was all she got to say about the gates as she walk on her hands and feet since, to her, was much better than walking on her feet. Two ninjas was guarding the gates. "Stop right and state yourself," one of the ninjas said, but since she live with animals, she got super hearing like an animal, in her opinion was screaming at her. So, since she was feeling threatened by him and she didn't want to become a enemy of the village, she done the only thing that she can do...run. "HEY, WAIT!" The ninjas scream after her as she ran on her hands and feet.  
Kagome's POV

I was jumping from building to building now, from seeing so many people down there. It kinda scary to be chase by ninjas.

30 minutes later

Someone save me please! Now, I am being chase by these super scary ninjas, who is wearing these creepy masks that kinda look like animals! They keep on popping up, out of no where! As I kept running for my life, I felt 2 auras in 1 body. Since, this was the first time I felt something like this and my family were foxes...I couldn't help, but run toward the source!

No One's POV  
As soon Kagome turn a corner, the sight that had greet her eyes, made her so mad that make Inuyasha in his full demon mode, look like a puppy. {Shit is about to go down,} she thought as she started to growl out the words 'death to all the haters.'  
Naruto's POV  
Why...that is the only question, I got to say to those who abuse me with words or with there hands or weapons and to those who don't even try to help me. Everyday, people will abuse me or call me names like demon, monster, or sometime murderer. They don't even let there children play with me! What have I done to earn this? What have I done to earn so much hatred! Am I really a monster...was I purpose to died? If so, then why...why am I still alive! "Hey demon, time for your daily beating," one of the three ninjas that always beat me, said, as they took out there kunai and start to beat me. Punch, kick, cut, and repeat. Then all of sudden, I didn't felt any pain. I look up to see what happen, only to see the back of a girl my age and height.  
Kagome's POV  
I growled and barked at the idiots who was hurting the blond boy. "Guys, relax. It's only a little girl," the first idiot said in relief...Little girl? This idiot called me a Little girl!  
No One's POV  
"Hey girlie, you should leave or else," idiot#2 say in a so call threatening voice. *Get ready to feel pain,* Kagome said as she pop her knuckles. Even though they don't understand what she is saying, they felt the air get colder for a second because of her killing intent. Then all of a sudden, idiot#3 race forward with his fist up, so he can punch her. But, Kagome easily dodge the hit by jumping up, while she was in the air, she kick him in the head. {They're the weakest ninjas, I have ever met!} Kagome thought as she land on her feet at the same time as idiot#3 landed on the ground, knocked out.  
Naruto's POV  
Wow...she just kick one of the bastards in the head, without breaking a sweat! As soon she landed, time seem to slow down as I stared in awe, while the other 2 ninjas that are still there, stared in shock.  
No One's POV  
That was when the ANBU appear out of nowhere scaring the crap out of the bastards, who grabbed their knocked out friend and ran for their life. "The 2 of you are coming with us, for the Hokage wanted to see you," ordered the leader of the ANBUs. Kagome was about to grab Naruto and run for their lives, when she saw Naruto walking toward them, saying "Hai," but he stop as soon as he realized that she wasn't following. "Hey, let's go meet the old man before he blow his top!" Naruto laugh out. Kagome nods her head and try to follow them on 2 legs, but ended on all fours. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to be the next Hokage! Believe it! What your name?" "M-my name is Kagome," she answered for the first time since her family's death.

Dragon: Well...do you like it?  
Kagome: If you do, please review and please don't flame Dragon-chan, she is just a newbie!  
Dragon: Well, see you next time, in The Wild/Tamed Fox!?


	2. Chapter 2

(Hello everyone, I'm back with the second chapter with me! But I still don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.)  
*Hey* animal/Kagome "Hey" talking {Hey} thoughts (Hey) me #Hey# flashback Age: Kagome and the rookies: 12 Team Gai: 13 Kakashi: 14 I'm going to do this to others if I feel like they got a chance with Kagome!  
Now on to the story!)

6 years laters "Hurry up Kage! Or we going to be late to see who our teammates are!" Naruto scream as he start to run to the academy. "I'll see you there, Naruto, I just need to get my weapons." 'Kage' yell after him. As you can see Naruto and 'Kage' pass the ninja exams, after they failed their exam the fourth time, then defeated the traitor of the leaf(I forgot his name. O.o).  
At the Academy Naruto walk toward his seat to wait on 'Kage'. He still couldn't believe how he and her got their headbands.  
#Flashback#  
Naruto and 'Kage' just fail their exam. Naruto fail by a mess-up clone, while 'Kage' by not showing up...like always('Kage' is wearing a black tench coat with the ends touching the ground and the sleeves covering up the hands and it is button up from the waist to the bottom of her neck with a black shirt under it, a black scarf covering her mouth and nose, while the hood of the coat is covering up her hair, black pant and black ninja shoes).  
"It okay, Naruto, we can try again next time and maybe I try to go to class for once." 'Kage' said trying to bring Naruto back to his cheerful self. But it didn't work. "Naruto, Kagome, please come here!" yelled Mizuri-sensei(I remember his name! Yay!). Okay as you know Mizuri got Naruto and Kagome aka Kage to steal the forbidden scroll and take it to the forest and how Iruka-sensei found them and Mizuri attack them. "Now, it time for you to die Iruka!" Mizuki said as he threw a shuriken at Iruka. Kagome appear out of nowhere and stop the shuriken as soon it got close to Iruka. "Naruto, now!" Kagome whisper into the night. Naruto jumped out of the bushes and perform a move from the scroll. "Shadow Clones no Justu!" as soon Naruto said those word into the night, hundreds of Naruto appear. "Kagome, I know you want to join, so come on and help me beat the s*** out of him" all the Naruto said. She step up near them and done a justu, that she created. "Paint Ball Gun no Justu!" She whispered. As you know from the justu name that a paint ball gun appear in her left hand. The next thing you saw was a bloody and beaten up, Mizuri and 2 kids smiling like a cat who caught a canary. As you know Iruka gave Kagome and Naruto, their hitai-ate!  
#Flashback end#  
That was a awesome day for the both of them, not only did they got their hitai-ates, they were praise by some higher up ninjas!  
Naruto's POV {Man...where is Kagome? Ummm...knowing her, she might had went back to sleep as soon I'd left.} I got up as to leave so I can go get Kagome, when I heard Sakura and Ino running to the room while calling each other names like big forehead and Ino-pig.  
No One's POV As you know as Naruto went to greet Sakura, she push him out of the way and went to greet Sasuke. {Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! It always about him!} Naruto thought angrily, as he hop on the deck in front of Sasuke. "Hey, Naruto, stop glaring at Sasuke-kun!" Sakura scream. Then some idiot bump into Naruto, making him fall toward Sasuke. As soon their lip got an inch closer, a sleeve covered hand appear between them. Naruto and Sasuke turn their heads to see the savior of their first kiss!  
Sasuke's POV When I saw who save my first kiss ,from the dope, was really surprising! It was Kagome Higurashi, the girl or boy(y'all properly wondering why he said girl or boy. Well it because no one, but the Hokage and Naruto know Kagome is a girl.) who never come to class!  
No One's POV Kagome was wearing a grey scarf with a sunrise on it, a white long and wide sleeve shirt that cover her hands, dark blue pants that look like Sesshomaru's, dark blue ninja shoes, and her haitai-ate tie her hair in a low ponytail.  
"Thank you Kagome, you really save my life right there!" Naruto said with a thankful look. "It ok, Naruto, we're friends after all." Kagome says with a wonderful smile. Then, Iruka came into the room and saw the seating arrangement. Sakura was on the right side of Kagome, Naruto on her left and Sasuke right next to him. They waited til Iruka was done with his long speech, to hear who their teammates are. "Okay, I am telling you now, that one of the teams will have four members instead of three." Iruka announce.  
Sasuke's POV {Three or four man cells? Sounds like two or three too many...}  
Sakura's POV {It's perfect! I know they'll team me up with Sasuke and Kagome!...Wait if Kagome is on my team, then he/she might try to take Sasuke away from me!}  
Naruto's POV {So long as I'm partnered with Sakura or Kagome...I'll take anybody else...except Sasuke!}  
Kagome's POV {Hurry up! I need to know if I on Naruto-sama's team or not, so I can take a nap!}  
No One's POV "Okay, cell number 7: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki," Sakura sulk, while Naruto cheer! "Sasuke Uchiha," vise versa. "And Kagome Higurashi." vise versa once again.  
"Iruka-sensei, why did you put a awesome ninja like me with a loser like him!" Naruto shouted. "Out of 28 of you, Sasuke has the best grades, Naruto. You would be the bottom of the class-" Iruka was cut off by Sakura, who shouted "So that mean that I has the second best grade of the class-" Iruka cut her off. "Actually you, Sakura, got the lowest grade, while Kagome was able to be ahead of you and she/he always miss school." The girls started to laugh at Sakura, while Kagome was sleeping.

Dragon: Yep! There gonna be some flashbacks!  
Kagome: So, there gonna be a flashback about how I die and my clan's death.  
Dark: Yeah...and it might be some time til the third chapter...  
Kagome: Really? -sigh- well, Naruto, please come in here say it, please!  
-Naruto walk into the room-  
Naruto: Please review and stuff! Believe it! 


	3. Chapter 3

(Hi~ everyone, this is 3rd chapter and Idon'townInuyashaorNaruto. (T^T))  
*Hey* animal/Kagome/Inuyasha and the gang "Hey" talking {Hey} thoughts (Hey) me #Hey# flashback Let go to the story.)

Team 7 was the only team left in the classroom, waiting on their sensei to appear. Bored, Naruto was about to put a dusty eraser on the door, when Kagome stop him. "Naruto-sama...that not gonna work-" Kagome started, but was interrupted by Sasuke, "Dope, do you really think that will work on a jonin?" "Yah, do you really think that will work!" Sakura agree. "As I was saying, that eraser is a weak prank. How about you use a bucket of paint or water, that is a much better prank!" Kagome said with a fox like grin, while she done a new justu, she created called Paint Ball Bomb no Justu, a light blue paint ball bomb appear in her left hand.  
Naruto was about answer Kagome, when the door open and BAM! BAM! The eraser hit sliver spiky hair. And Kagome threw the bomb at his dark green vest, now with a light blue spat on it. Naruto and Kagome started to laugh so hard that they were crying. "First thing is...I hate you!" Naruto, Sakura anime fell, while Sasuke sweat dropped at the statement. Kagome didn't care, as long as Naruto-sama didn't hate her. "And meet me on the roof." said the white haired jonin as he disappear.  
Naruto's POV I was about ask Kagome if she want to walk with us to the roof, when I saw her jump out the window. Sakura scream and ran to the window to see if Kagome is ok. Even Sasuke went to see if Kagome was ok. I left them there and went up the stairs to see Kagome just sitting there.  
No One's POV When Sasuke and Sakura got up there, they were surprise to see Kagome sitting there on the left side of Naruto.  
The order is Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kagome.(Ok, since I hope all of you watch or read Naruto, you know what they say next! (font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"￣▽￣/span/font))  
"Ok...black hair girl?...boy? Your turn." Kakashi said in his 'I don't really care' tone. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I love to train, prank people and protect Naruto-Sama from evil. I hate people who want Naruto-sama dead, spiders, and people who hurt my friends. My dream? It will become reality, I will destroy the person, who kill my clan, and become the top ANBU ninja that will protect Naruto-Sama, when he become the hokage. My hobbies? Well, it will be pranking, training, and playing with animals!" Kagome said as the tone of her voice turn deadly at her dream and back cheerful again. Everyone shiver at the deadly tone and how fast her mood had change. "Kagome can you please stop calling me, master, we talk about it." Naruto said after getting over his shiver of fear. Kagome nodded and start to stare into space. 'So I got a fan-girl, a ramen lover, a avenger, and a...a animal who is ready to kill? Why do I alway get stuck with the weird ones?' Kakashi thought.  
Kagome's POV After I told them about me, Naruto, once again told me to stop calling him, master, I decided to ignore them. {Hmmm, I'm going to need to get the gang together soon.} I thought as I remember how I met Inuyasha and them in this world.  
#flashback#  
A five year old Kagome was having a staring contest with a two tailed cat. (Kagome is wearing a green shirt and black pants and she is going barefoot.) She was just playing around, while her fox parents were out hunting, when she met this kitty with red eyes. Suddenly they heard a noise, breaking their game, Kagome grabbed the red eye cat and jump into a bush to hide the both of them. But, the cat jump out of her arms and ran up to the strangers, purring happily, when the female petted her head.  
Kagome walk out of the bush and look at the people who was standing there, looking at her.  
"Kagome! Where were you all this time!" the oldest of one the females said in a worried tone. *Who are you and how do you know my name!* Kagome growled, even though she didn't understand the woman, doesn't mean that she wouldn't understand her name.  
One of males with silver hair stepped forward with a young female following after. *This Sesshomaru will inform you, how you know us and your name.* the silver hair male, now know as Sesshomaru said. (Okay...since I am getting tire of this, please insert Kagome's story here!)  
*How did I die? You just told me, that I die but you never told me, how I die,* Kagome said in a serious tone. They all stood still, when Kagome asked that question, they know they should warn her about IT returning, but they don't want her to break because of that b****! *This Sesshomaru will tell you, when we think you are ready,* Sesshomaru said in a I'm-not-going-to-argue-with-you type of tone.  
*How am I going to be able to call for your help?* Kagome asked, after Sesshomaru said that and she really need to hurry up to meet up with her family. *We going to do this bond with you and become your summons! Than you can summon us any time you want!* Shippo said...well shouted. They done the things needed for the bond. Sesshomaru and the gang disappear, while a blue-green moon, that look like Sesshomaru's, appear on her right hand.  
#flashback end# No One's POV "KAGOME!" Naruto shouted at her, while waving his hand in her face. "What is it, Naruto?" Kagome asked, while she notice that the others are gone and it was late. "You weren't listening, were you." Naruto said with serious look. All Kagome done was bow her head in shame. "I'll tell what gonna happen, when we get home." Naruto said sighing, while walking down the stairs, as Kagome disappear in raven-black feathers.  
The Next Day A very tire Naruto walk...well...I guess you can call it a walk, into the field, seeing a tire Sakura and a wide-awake Sasuke. "Where is Higurashi?" the now awake Sakura bitterly asked. {Now that Sakura said that...where is Kagome?} the now awake Naruto thought as he look around. Just as Naruto about leave the training grounds to look for Kagome. When she appeared in raven-black feathers. Kagome was wearing a white scarf with a setting sun on it, a form fitting white shirt, underneath is a ninja fishnet and bandages binding her breast, green pants(look like Goku's with the sash) with a blue sash holding it up, and blue ninja shoes with some white in it. Her hair as before is tie up in a low ponytail with her haitai-ate. Her whole right arm, to her fingers all the way to the shoulder is bandage. And on the left side of her waist was a sword. The bottom handle was grey and the grip was pink, while outside the grip was black. The blade itself is grey, while the outside of it is green. The blade look like Sesshomaru's sword(it that evil sword...forgot the name. (T ^ T))  
"You're late!" Sakura scream at Kagome as she walk to Naruto. "...Is Kakashi here?" Kagome asked Sakura. "N-no-" Sakura was interrupted by Kagome who said "Then I am not late."  
Just as Kagome had said that Kakashi appear. "Yo!" Kakashi said, but he was greeted by Sakura and Naruto who scream "You're late!"  
As soon they were finish screaming at him, he put a alarm clock on a tree stump. (Okay I hope you know what they say next!) Naruto pull out a kunai and charged at Kakashi. But no one saw Kagome as she pull out her sword and disappear. Naruto was just a few steps away from Kakashi, when he felt a hand on top of his head and his arm that hold the kunai was around his neck with his own weapon was pointed at the back of his head. "Not so fast, I didn't say 'g-" Kakashi was cut off when he felt a sword slide against his neck. "Sensei...please let go of Naruto or I will cut your throat out and feed it to the animals of this forest, while you watch, slowly dying a painful death." Kagome said as she push the sword closer to his neck, drawing a little bit of blood.  
Sasuke's POV {So he is a skilled ninja after all...and Kagome...how fast is he really is?}  
Sakura's POV {I didn't even see them move.}  
No One's POV "At least you both struck to kill." Kakashi said as he let go of Naruto and move a few or more steps away from Kagome. "Ready...set...go!" as soon as Kakashi had said that, they all have disappear...well Naruto and Kagome was in still in front of him. "Well...aren't you two weird." Kakashi said. "Well, the only thing weird is your hair!" Naruto shot back as Kagome's green eye seem to darken a little at the comment.  
Then Naruto ran at Kakashi, while Kagome just stood there, taking a marker out of her pouch and drew different symbols on her left hand. On her thump is a flame, her pointer finger is a whip, her middle finger is a sword, her ring finger is a boomerang, her pinky is a spinning top, while on the palm of her hand is a circle, the size of Mirkou's black hole.  
(Okay I am not even sure that I am good at fights, but I hope you know what happen next!) Just when Naruto was sent flying by that a**poke. Kagome bit her thump, making it bleed, because of that, flame appear on her ankles like Kilara in her big form. When Naruto was a feet away from landing in the pond, did Kagome disappear.  
Naruto's POV My face was inches away from the pond when I felt a hand hold my leg.  
"Naruto...are you okay?" my best friend, Kagome said as she start to hover a little bit higher from the pond. "Yeah...do you got a plan...because I got my a** whoop." I told/asked Kagome.  
Kagome's POV "Yep! But first we need to get away." I said as I took my sword, Enajīsōdo(it mean energy sword) out and turn it into it second form, Shageki jū(shooting gun) it still look the same, just now it kinda look like a gun. The tip start opening and moving only a inch or two apart.  
No One's POV As soon Enajīsōdo was done transforming into Shageki jū, Kagome shot a energy ball at the ground causing dusts to go everywhere. While Kakashi was blind from the dust, letting Kagome to disappear with Naruto. Realizing that they had disappear, Kakashi decided to go after Sakura and Sasuke.  
With Kagome and Naruto as Sasuke fight "Naruto...do you understand the plan now?" Kagome asked. "Yes, Kagome, I know the plan by heart now." Naruto answered. "Then let's show him what we can do!" Kagome said with smirk, disappearing with Naruto in raven-black feathers.  
They appear as soon Kakashi was done talking to Sasuke, who head was the only thing showing from the ground and a knock out Sakura. "Naruto, I forgot to ask...should I be a boy or girl?" Kagome asked Naruto as soon Kakashi was facing them. "mmmm...boy." Naruto answered as two of his shadow clones appear. Kakashi and Sasuke sweatdropped at the scene. "SEXY HAREM NO JUSTU/SEXY NO JUSTU!" Naruto and Kagome scream at the same time. The three Naruto had transform into a older girl version of himself, naked with smoke covering the girls parts, while Kagome transform into a older naked boy version, expect of the bandage covering her arm, of herself with the boy part cover in smoke. "SEXY KITUNSE NO JUSTU!" Kagome screamed. After that justu, the now male Kagome look even hotter, 'hotter than Sesshomaru hot'. "Want to join us, Kakashi-Sensei?" the now male Kagome asked as one of the female Narutos went around and hop on his back and was holding herself up with her legs, while the other female Narutos was being hug close by Kagome.  
Kakashi, even though he is 14 year old, was, no, is the biggest pervert there.  
Kakashi's POV I thank the gods that my mask cover my blush. "So, do you Sensei~!" Kagome said in a low deep voice. This is almost like my beloved book, so of course, I took a few steps forward.  
No One's POV Before Kagome and Naruto could put the plan in motion, the bell rang, breaking Kakashi out of Kagome's justu. "D***! Just a few more seconds and we would have been able to take the bells!" Kagome murmured under her breath as she and Naruto undone their justus. "Well, you didn't!" Sakura said as she awoke from fainting. As they started to walk back to the tree stump(They got Sasuke out of the ground), Kagome asked Sakura, "Why, so mean to me, Saki-chan?" As Sakura was about to answer Kagome, when something pop out of the bushes and landed in front of her.

Dragon: Hahahahahahaha! Cliff-hanger! Sorry, but I have to make this story long and awesome!  
Kagome: Who or what appear in front of us?  
Dragon: This will be AWESOME!  
-Kakashi appear out of nowhere-  
Dragon: Omg! A wild Kakashi appear out of nowhere!  
-Kakashi and Kagome sweat-dropped at me-  
Kakashi: Anyway, Dragon forgot to say thank you to all those for reading this, and please review! :) 


	4. Chapter 4

(Hi~! Everyone~ I'm back! A-and I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto...)

*Hey* animal/Kagome/Inuyasha and the gang

"Hey" talking

{Hey} thoughts

(Hey) me

#Hey# flashback

Age: Kagome and the rookies: 12 Team Gai: 13 Kakashi: 14 Anyway let's start this story!)

Before-Kagome asked Sakura, "Why, so mean to me, Saki-chan?" As Sakura was about to answer Kagome, when something pop out of the bushes and landed in front of her.-  
"Ahhh!" Sakura scream as whatever it was landed in front of and was about to tackle her. "Are you okay, Saki-chan?" Kagome asked as she grab the blur that was about to tackle Sakura.  
Sakura's POV {Why did he save me, when all I done was being mean to him?} I thought as I look at Kagome holding a...a wolf pup?!

No One's POV

" Yeah...thanks for saving me," Sakura said after she was done thinking. "Your welcome," Kagome said as she look at the wolf pup in her hands. "Kagome, are you alright?" Naruto asked worry, as he had saw that she was having a staring contest with the wolf cub. "Huh, wait, I mean yeah. Yes, I'm fine, Naruto-sama," Kagome answer as she start walking back to the area that there sensei and Sasuke, who left before the wolf cub jump out of the bushes, was waiting for them.  
5 minutes later Everyone was sitting down by the tree stumps(Kakashi try to tied Naruto up to the stump, but Kagome keep cutting him down). "Well...there no need for you guys to go back to the academy," Kakashi said.  
Sakura's POV

{Huh? All I did was pass out...was that enough? LOVE WINS! HELL YEAH!} I thought.  
No One's POV

"THEN! THEN! ALL FOUR OF US...!" Naruto and Sakura cheered. "Yup, all four of you...should quit as shinobi!" Kakashi said, causing Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke to be in shock, while Kagome just continue the staring contest with the wolf pup. "Quit as ninjas!? What does that mean!?" Naruto scream, " Ok, we couldn't get the bells but...why do we have to quit!?"  
"Because all of you are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas," Kakashi answered, making Sasuke angry enough to race forward and tried and hit Kakashi. The key word was 'tried'. Before he was able to hit him, Kakashi grab Sasuke by his arm and sat on him. "That's why you're a punk," Kakashi said. "Nooo! Don't step on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura scream.  
Kagome's POV

While Kakashi was explaining the reason of why we were put into teams. I was having a staring contest with the cub. *You...why did you tried to attack my teammate and why are you here?* I whisper to the cub, so my teammates don't look at me, weirdly because I was talking to the cub. The cub was just about to answer me, when Kakashi interrupt her and started to talk about what we done wrong. Before he was about to talk about what I done wrong, I gave the pup a look that said this isn't over.  
No One's POV

"And Kagome! Even though you show teamwork with Naruto, you didn't even include your other teammates," Kakashi said. Everyone expect Kagome, look down in shame. Kagome just gave a look that say 'do I look like I care'. "The duties are done by the team. Of course, superior individual ability is important to a ninja. But, what's even more important is 'teamwork'," Kakashi said. "Individual play that disrupts the team, can put your comrades in danger, even get you killed. For example...Sakura! Killed Naruto! Or Sasuke dies!" Kakashi shout as he put a kunai near Sasuke's neck, causing Sakura to gasp in shock and for Kagome to push Naruto behind her, ready to take anybody or thing down.  
"You see? If a hostage is taken, you will have choices and then die. You will be risking your lives in these duties," Kakashi said as he stood up, letting Sasuke to get up, off the ground. After that little scene was done, Kagome went back to the cub, tuning everyone out. {It seem that there is trouble is maybe coming sooner than we thought...and maybe I will be able to find that bitch and destroy her,} Kagome thought. As soon as Kakashi left, she look up and realize that Naruto didn't have a bento(She didn't hear Kakashi telling them, to not feed Naruto). Tilting her head to the side and put her bento in Naruto's lap, just as Sasuke was giving Naruto, half of his lunch. Little time skip to Kakashi appearing "YOU GUYS," Kakashi shout, scaring all four of them. "...pass!"  
"Pass? But why?" Sakura asked, "Don't know, but don't care. Bye," Kagome said as she and the pup disappear in raven-black feathers. Leaving Kakashi and the rest of team 7, to look at the feathers.  
With Kagome and the pup

*Ok, let me get the others and you can explain to us, why you are here,* Kagome said as she took the bandages off of her right hand. As soon as you can see her summon mark, it started to glow and in a white flash of light, Inuyasha and gang, along with Sesshomaru appear in the clearing of the forest. "Miko, why have you summon us?" Sesshomaru said as he look at the wolf pup in her hand. "This pup was sent here with a message for me," Kagome answer as she look at the pup and the pup knew this was the time to tell her the message.  
*Sorry about almost hurting your friend, Kagome-sama,* the pup started out, before giving the massage, *anyway, this is the massage.*  
Dear Kagome-sama, sorry for not seeing you as soon as the others...we were able to see you when you were born and how awesome the clan, you are reborn in, is! Sorry for not being there to stop that clay-pot bitch from destroying the clan. But, we were able to track her down and made sure she didn't harm you, while you were still a newborn and have some foxes come and take care of you, while we battle her. Unfortunately, she was able to get away. So we are hoping that you are ok and you are ready to kick ass! Because we are on the bitch's tail, after 6 years. And we are coming to see you again! So, I hope those dogs are be nice or I will have to beat the shit out of them! And I will stop her from hurting them to much. Love,  
(Click me!)Dark and Airon

{Those names...they look familiar...} Kagome thought as she reread the message. She turn and look at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to see their reaction to the massage. Inuyasha look like he is ready to punch through about 20 trees, Sesshomaru look like he is about to kill or beat someone to death, while everyone else was trying to hold in their laughter.  
"It seem that Dark is -still her ready to fight-self, while Airon is still trying to stop her," Sango said as she smile at the massage. "...Who is Dark and Airon?" Kagome asked at last. "Dark and Airon are your best friends, in your past life...they were also from your time and the feudal era. Dark is a kitsune, like me, and she love to fight in hand to hand combat, while Airon is a angel and he love to fight in long range combat. Before the final battle, they came and made sure, you were safe!" Shippo said in a happy tone. As soon Shippo was done, Kagome started to zone out.  
#Flashback#  
"Kagome-sama~ I miss you, Airon was being mean to me and wouldn't let me eat any candy!" Dark said with fake tears running down her face. "It was only because she took my ice cream! Anyway, how is your family doing, Kagome-sama, it been 3 years since we saw them," Airon said as he walk up to them.  
Change of scene "KAGOME-SAMA, WATCH OUT!" Dark and Airon scream as they run toward her as-  
#End of Flashback#  
"...do they know how I die?" Kagome asked, causing everyone to stop doing whatever they were doing. "Yes, they do...the only reason why we know this is because once we found your dead body, those 2 were laying next to you, dying. They were the one who gave the jewel enough power to have you reborn here and for us to meet each other, once again," Inuyasha said. Nobody said a thing for a minute, but it was the wolf pup, who broke the silence. *Oh, I forgot to tell you that you can write a message and I can give it to them,* the pup said, looking at Kagome, as the others disappear back to wherever they were at. Thinking, Kagome nod her head yes, and had the wolf follow her home so she can give the massage to the pup.

Dragon: Merry Christmas, everyone!  
Kagome: This is a year to be happy!  
Dark: And this is the year to be awesome!  
Airon: And I better stop this before they start singing. So, thank you for reading The Wild/Tamed Fox, please review, and have a good day! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

(Ok, it nice to see ya, once again! And I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

*Hey* animal/Kagome/Inuyasha and the gang

"Hey" talking

{Hey} thoughts

(Hey) me

#Hey# flashback

Age: Kagome and the rookies: 12

Team Gai: 13

Kakashi: 14

Anyway, let's go to the story!)

"Sakura, at point B,"

"Sasuke, at point C,"

"Kagome, at D,"

"Naruto, at point A! Believe it!" Naruto said lastly. "Naruto, you're late," Kakashi said. "G-" Kakashi started, but was interrupted by Kagome, who said, "G-guys, the target is n-near me...please save me!"

Everyone appear at the tree, Kagome was at, and saw the most surprising sight, to ever see! Kagome, **the** Kagome, is up in the tree, hugging one of it branches, shaking like a leaf with the target at the base of the tree, about to climb up the tree, with a look of love on it face.

Naruto feeling sorry for Kagome, grab the cat, scaring and causing it to scratch his face. "Ok...lost pet, 'Tora' search mission, complete," Kakashi said as he notice the ribbon on the cat's left ear, while Sakura and Sasuke try to pull the cat off of Naruto.

To Hokage's Tower

Team 7 watch as Tora was being torture to death, by a hug, from a large woman who is the fire country lord's wife, Shijimi. "Oh, my cute little Tora-chan. I was so worried," Shijimi said as she walk away.

{Hehe, that what you get you stupid cat!} Naruto thought as he watch them walk away. {No wonder it ran away,} Sakura thought.

"Now...Kakashi's team 7, your next duty is...hmmm...babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and help with the potato digging," the 3rd Hokage said. "No! No! No! No, thank you! I want to do, you know a more incredible mission! Find us a better one!" Naruto shout as he put his arms in a X like fashion, with Kagome by his side, doing the same thing and shaking her head.

Sasuke's POV

{...I agree….} I thought as I watch the dope and Kagome argue...well have a one sided argument with the Hokage.

Sakura's POV

{Geez...how annoying…}

Kakashi's POV

{Sigh...I thought it was about time for this…} I thought as I watch Iruka yell at Naruto and Kagome.

No One's POV

"You idiots! You are just a rookie! Everyone starts off with the simple duties and works their way up!" Iruka yelled. "But! But! We keep getting the crappiest possible duties!" Naruto yelled back. "Be quiet you!" Kakashi said as he hit the back of his head. "Naruto! Kagome! It seems that I have to explain to you, what these duties are all about." the 3rd began.

Kagome's POV

"Blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah to assassination. Blah blah blah blah blah." the old man said...I think. I look around hopping that he is done with the speech of boredom. I sigh and was about leave, so I can talk to my friends or train some more, when Naruto turn around and start to talk to me, about ramen.

No One's POV

"Last night, I had pork ramen, so miso ramen sounds good tonight. What do you think, Kagome?" Naruto ask Kagome. "It means that I have to come and make you eat something other than ramen, again," Kagome answered as she shake her head. "Hey, listen you two!" the 3rd said as he realized that they weren't listening to him in the first place.

"Geez...all you do is give lectures like that. But, you know what?! I'm not the trouble making brat that you still think I am!" Naruto said. "Ok," the 3rd said after couple of seconds.

3rd Hokage's POV

"If you want it that much...I will give you a C rank mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual," I said as I watch as Naruto and surprisingly, Kagome, cheer in happiness.

No One's POV

"Who! Who! A princess! A feudal lord!" Naruto asked. "Clam down, I'm about to introduce him. Hey, can you come in here," the 3rd answered as he call for the person.

And as soon as the 3rd said that, a old man with a beer bottle walk in(clearly drunk) and said, "What's this? They are all a bunch of super brats. Especially, the shortest one with the stupid looking face."

"Haha! Who's the shortest one with the stupid face!" Naruto said as he look around, with Kagome standing next to him. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke walk and stood beside Naruto, to show him that he was the shortest one, with Kagome being a inch or 2 taller than him.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto scream as he tried to jump at him, but was caught by Kagome, who said, "Naruto-sama, if you calm down, I will treat you to all the ramen, you want."

Naruto calm down in a second, and everyone, except the person who came in, pray for Kagome's soul and wallet. "I am the super expert bridge builder, Tazuna! And I expect you to provide super protection to me til I get back to my country and compete the bridge!" the drunk old man said as he introduced himself.

Few minutes later

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted as team 7 and Tazuna walk out of the village. "What are you so happy about?" Sakura ask. "Well, I never been out of the village before!" Naruto answered as he dance around Kagome, who was smiling at his happiness. "Hey...will I be safe with this brat?" Tazuna ask Kakashi. "It okay, I'm a jounin, don't worry," Kakashi answered with a close eye smile.

"Hey old man! Don't mess with ninjas! I'm awesome!" Naruto said. "Naruto, you need to calm down, after all, we don't need the old man to start talking about nothing," Kagome said before Tazuna could talk.

After a while of silence, Sakura decided to ask Kakashi if there were ninjas in the wave, causing Kagome to ignore everyone.

Kagome's POV

{Dark, and Airon...I am still only remembering bit and pieces about my past, maybe if they are here, I will remember who killed me and why the jewel send me here with enough power, when there was nothing, not even a bit of energy left in it,} I thought as Kakashi talk to Sakura. {Sigh, this is so boring! At least back in the Academy, I was able to skip and go train…} I thought as I look at my bandaged arm.

No One's POV

After Kakashi was done explaining, he and Kagome saw a puddle of water on the road. Kagome, since it been long time since she been outside the village, jump into the puddle(making the dude to cried a little because she kick him right on the face with a lot of force).

Naruto couldn't help but laugh as he watch her face, beam with happiness.

Dragon: Ok~ the action will be in the next chapter!

Dark: We better be in the next chapter, I want to see Kagome-sama again!

Dragon: Yeah, whatever, anyway bye and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

(I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto!

*Hey* animal/Kagome/Inuyasha and the gang

"Hey" talking

{Hey} thoughts

(Hey) me

#Hey# flashback

Age: Kagome and the rookies: 12

Team Gai: 13

Kakashi: 14

Story time!)

After Kagome was done jumping in the puddle, she walk forward to the gang, who started walking when she was done playing in the puddle.

Then all of a sudden, chains appear around Kakashi, cutting him in pieces! "One down," the 2 rogue ninjas said, before disappearing. Sakura scream, Sasuke and Naruto stare in shock, while Kagome look around. They reappear behind Naruto and said, "Two down."

Just as they were about to kill Naruto, Sasuke pulled out a kunai and threw it at the chains connected to them and trapping their arm against the tree. While Kagome appear behind the rogue ninjas, with little bit of killing intent leaking out, but none of them notice, nor did they notice 2 figures hiding behind trees, watching them.

To the 2 figures

"Move bitch. Get out the way. Get out the way, bitch, get out the way(I didn't made this! And I just couldn't help it!)!" one of the figures, who we now know is a girl that look like is the age of 12, sing as they watch Kagome kick the rogue ninjas out of her way with enough force that, it broke the chain that was holding them still.

The girl have long straight green hair that reach past her butt, and her bangs, which is spiky, covered her left eye, while you can see her right eye, which is the color, sky blue, because her hair is being held up by black pins and it is in a low ponytail. And she look to be a inch taller than Kagome. She was wearing a silver cape.

"It seems that Kagome-sama had gotten stronger," the other figure, who we now know is a boy, said as they watch as one of the ninjas ran toward Tazuna, who was being protected by Sakura and Sasuke, while the other ran toward Naruto, who had Kagome by his side, who didn't even bother to see if the rest of her is okay.

The boy have shoulder-length blue hair, with bangs, which almost covered his right eye, while his left eye is easy to see, because of the black pins, and a cow lick on top of his head. His eyes is a bloody-orange with a hint of black. He was wearing a gold cape.

"Of course, Kagome-sama is even stronger, after all she is a badass!" the girl said as she notice that team 7's 14 year old sensei appear and had the ninjas by their necks. "Okay, it time for us to go, it seem that she won't need us for this, after all," the boy said as he saw that they were talking about going back to the village and getting Naruto's hand treated for the poison. "Let's stay a little longer, pleeeeease! I'll buy you ice cream if you let us stay a little longer," the girl beg. "Ok," the boy agreed, the second she had mentioned ice cream.

Back to the gang

All of sudden, Naruto pull out his kunai and stab his left hand, which had poison in it, shocking everyone and causing Kagome to look on her bags or her pouch for bandages. {Why is there so much of a difference? Why am I always...damn it!} Naruto thought as Sakura spoke, "Naruto! What are you doing?!"

"With this kunai...I'll protect the old man. **We're continuing the mission**!" Naruto spoke. "Naruto-sama, it was cool of you to do that, but-" Kagome started but was interrupted by Kakashi, who said, "You'll die from lack of blood," which earn him a hit from Kagome. As she was putting the bandages on his hand, with Kakashi by her side, they notice that his hand was already healing up. As soon she was done, Kagome kiss the bandaged hand, but she didn't know that it cause Naruto to blush, and for Sasuke and Kakashi to get jealous and having them(Kakashi and Sasuke) to question themselves.

Time-skip to the boat

"What a thick mist, I can't see ahead," Sakura said as she tried to look around, but only to see nothing. "We should see the bridge soon. The wave country is at the base of the bridge," the boat dude said as he push the boat. As soon as he said that everyone saw the giant bridge come into view.

WOW! IT'S HUGE!" Naruto yelled. "Hey! Be quiet! Why do you think we are hiding in this mist and not using the engine? We'll be in deep trouble if Gatou find us," the boat dude said, causing Naruto to cover his mouth and for Kagome to close her mouth, because she was going to agree with Naruto in a loud voice.

"...sensei…" Tazuna began, "It about this mission."

Kagome's POV

As soon as Tazuna started to explain about the bastard, Gatou, I instantly blank out. {After this, there going to be rogue ninjas with the rank of a jounin after us,} I thought as I watch as Tazuna, basically, guilt trip our sensei.

No One's POV

While Tazuna was guilt-tripping Kakashi, with team watching, once again had anyone notice the 2 figures swimming after them.

Little skip to them on land

"This is it for me, good bye and good luck," the boat dude said as he got ready to go. "Yeah. Thank you so much," Tazuna said before the boat dude left "Ok, get me home safely," Tazuna ordered as they began to walk.

Little time skip

After a while of peace and quiet, Naruto and Kagome threw a shuriken at one the bushes, shocking the others. "Heh...just a rat.." Naruto said, while Kagome look around with another shuriken in her hand. "Stop trying to look cool! There was nothing there," Sakura, angrily, said. Kagome turned her head toward Sakura and blankly said, "But, Saki-chan, there was someone or something was there," while she was spinning the shuriken around her pointer finger. "HEY MIDGET! STOP ACTING LIKE A MORON!" Tazuna yelled.

But Naruto and Kagome ignore them as they look around for the presence, they had sense. "THERE!" Naruto yelled as he and Kagome threw another shuriken at a different bush. "I SAID STOP!" Sakura yelled as she tried to hit Naruto, but hit Kagome instead, since she had pulled him out of the way, taking the hit. "...ow…" Kagome said, a few second after the hit, while she rub it. "Someone is after us, I swear!" Naruto said as he help Kagome to ease the pain. "Yeah right!" Sakura responded as she watch them.

To the 2 figures

"Damn, that was so fucking scary! Kagome-sama almost took my head off with that first shuriken!" the greenette said as she and the boy watch as team 7 found a white bunny, at the different bush. "I told you to stay back, but you just wanted to be near her, so badly, you're lucky, that she didn't threw it, at you with top speed," the bluette reply as he watch his companion shake in fear or excitement at the idea. "True, true, but at the same time, I can't wait for the day to fight against and with Kagome-sama again," the female said with a smile.

Back to team 7

"EVERYONE, GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled as dropped to the ground. Everyone dropped to the ground, except Kagome, who push Naruto out of the and dodge it, by tilting her head to the side.

When they got up and saw a giant sword, with a person on there.

Kakashi's POV

{This guy is…}

Naruto's POV

{Hehe...this is my chance! I won't lose to Sasuke!} I thought as I got ready to run forward. "Well...well..if it isn't the hidden mist's missing nin, Momochi Zabuza," Kakashi-sensei say, a few seconds, before I run forward, before I was stop by him.

No One's POV

"Everybody, get back. This one is on a whole other level. It will be a little tough...unless I do this…" Kakashi said, as he lift his headband off of his left eye.

Dragon: That's it! Hmm, I think I'm getting pretty good at this!

Sakura: Why have you been so late in updating?

Dragon: ...exams...this week is exams. -leaves to sulk in a conner-

Sakura: Well...later and please reveiw! -start to laugh nervously-


	7. Chapter 7

(I'm back! I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

*Hey* animal/Kagome/Inuyasha and the gang

"Hey" talking

{Hey} thoughts

(Hey) me

#Hey# flashback

Age: Kagome and the rookies: 12

Team Gai: 13

Kakashi: 14

Now, let's do this!)

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi. Sorry but...the old man is mine," Zabuza said as he watch Kakashi. {Sharingan? What the hell is that?} Naruto thought as he look at Kakashi, then at Zabuza. {Sharingan?!} Sasuke thought surprise. "Surround and protect Tazuna-san. Don't enter the fight. Remember, I taught you about teamwork, so use it," Kakashi said as he pulled his headband up. As soon Kakashi said that, Naruto was able to see the Sharingan for the first time, the red eye with black comas moving around the pupil.

"Ah...I already get to see the famous Sharingan. I'm honored," Zabuza said.

Kagome's POV

I watch as Naruto complain about the Sharingan and Sasuke telling everyone, what the Sharingan is and what it do. I can already see Sasuke wondering how Kakashi got it.

"Hehe...exactly. That's not all...what even scarier is that you can copy your opponent's techniques once you see them," Zabuza said. "When I was still a member of the Hidden mist's assassin team. I kept a handbook, it included information of you. And this is what it said...the man, who had has copied over 1,000 justus…'Copy Ninja Kakashi,'" Zabuza spoke as he look at Kakashi. {Damn...who knew that our sensei is that badass?} I thought when I heard that Kakashi is a legend.

No One's POV

"Now let's end all the talking. I have to kill that old man," Zabuza said as team 7 surrounds Tazuna. "But, Kakashi. It's seem that I have to beat you first," Zabuza said as he disappear and reappear on the lake.

To the figures

"Ooh, it seem that shit is getting real!" the greenette said with excitement as she watch Zabuza use a jutsu, causing the mist to get thicker. "Yeah...get ready, idiot, because, it seem that we'll have interfere with this any moment now," the bluette said as Zabuza disappear within the mist and Kakashi explaining to everyone, who Zabuza is.

Back to the gang

"8 choices. The liver, lungs, spine, clevical vein...neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart. Which one should I go after first," Zabuza said, scaring everyone expect Kakashi, Kagome, and the 2 figures.

{Damn, it feels like there is 2 predators fighting over prey,} Kagome thought when she felt the aura, Kakashi and Zabuza is letting out. {They might not be able to handle it,} she thought as she look at Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

As soon as Kagome's eyes landed on Sasuke, he was shaking in fear, thinking of killing himself than letting Zabuza do it. Kakashi then said something to Sasuke about not letting his comrades die, stopping him from killing himself, was when Kagome realized what Zabuza said. "Really? That is so lame! If I was you, I would have told them that you were going to watch as your comrades die in front of you, one by one, and then realised that there is no hope, but only despair in your last breath," Kagome called out into the mist, shocking everyone, because she was yelling at a fucking rogue jounin, who can kill her in a second, about how he gonna( _try_ ) kill them!

Before Sakura could start screaming at Kagome about it, Zabuza appear behind them, in front of Tazuna, ready to slice all of them in half. "It's over," Zabuza said. As soon he had said that, Kakashi appear and push everyone, except Kagome, out of the way, while Kagome stab Zabuza with her sword. "Hm? Sorry, what were you saying something about killing us?" Kagome mock Zabuza as she stab him. Kagome pulled her sword out, and instead of blood gushing out, it was water. "...you son of a bitch," Kagome said when she realized that she had been tricked and that Zabuza was behind her. "Kagome! Look out!" Naruto yelled. Fortunately, Kakashi move fast enough to push Kagome out of the way, but not fast enough to move out of the way, causing him to get slash in half. Sakura scream, Sasuke and Naruto stared in shock, and Kagome just move in front of Naruto. {Water clone no jutsu!? No way! In this mist...he copied it!?} Zabuza thought surprise when he realized that water instead of blood, was flying in the air. "Don't move," Kakashi said as he put a kunai near Zabuza's neck. "It over," Kakashi continue.

To the figures

"Wow! That look so awesome! Damnit! I really want to fight now!" the greenette fangirled about as Zabuza and Kakashi talked. "Please, just shut up," the bluette beg her as he watch as Kakashi was kick into the lake.

Back with the gang

{What? This water is heavy…} Kakashi thought. "Heh...fool," Zabuza said as he trap Kakashi in the water prison no jutsu.

Kagome's POV

{...fuck…} I thought as I watch Zabuza summon 2 water clones and started to talk about how we weren't a real ninja. "Only when you're good enough to be listed in my handbook...can you start calling yourself ninjas...you are not ninjas," Zabuza said as one of his clone disappear. {Shit!} I thought when I realized what he was doing, so I hurry up and disappear and reappear in front Naruto taking the kick in the face.

No One's POV

As soon Kagome was kick away from Naruto, the other Zabuza clone appear next to the other and kick Naruto in the face, causing his headband to fall off. "Naruto, Kagome!" Sakura scream, worried, as they watch the 2nd Zabuza clone step on Naruto's headband.

"TAKE TAZUNA AND RUN! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE OF BEATING HIM! AS LONG AS HE'S KEEPING ME TRAPPED IN THIS PRISON, HE CAN'T MOVE!" Kakashi yelled, "THE WATER CANNOT GO VERY FAR FROM HIS REAL BODY. JUST RUN AWAY NOW!"

{This is a jounin. A real ninja. At this rate...I'm really! Really! Going to die!} Naruto thought in fear. {...bastard...you mother fucking bastard!} Kagome thought in anger as her green eye flash to the color red and back.

To the figures

"D-did that bastard just kick Kagome-sama in the face? I'm so going to fucking kill him, bring him back to life and kill him again!" the girl growled in anger as she was about to run to Kagome's side. "As much as I want to let you go and kill him. I can't let you do this, you know," the boy stated as he hold the girl back.

Back to the gang

Suddenly, Naruto ran to Zabuza, leaving everyone in shock, while Kagome got up and got ready to run. Once again, Naruto was kick away by one of the clones. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ATTACKING HIM ALL BY YOURSELF?! WE HAVE NO CHANCE AGAINST HIM!" Sakura yelled at Naruto, worried about him. Soon everyone was in shock once again, when they realize that Naruto was aiming for his headband.

While Naruto was getting up, Kagome shot forward at one of the clones. "KAGOME!" everyone yelled in surprise, when she disappear and reappear behind one of the clones. "I got this one. You guys fight the other," Kagome said as she grab one the clones and disappear with it, somewhere else, and without knowing that the figures follow her to wherever she went with the clone.

To wherever Kagome is

As soon as they reappear there, Kagome jump away from the clone. "Are you ready? If not too bad," Kagome spoke as she suddenly lunge at the clone, kicking it in the face "That was for kicking me earlier," she said as threw another kick at it, but the clone was able to capture her leg and throw her into a tree. Moaning in pain, Kagome stood up again and done the shadow clone jutsu, creating 3 clones of herself.

Kagome's POV

"Tch. Bastard," I mutter under my breath as I send my 3 clones at Zabuza's clone. I watch as my clones fought, as I rested. {Hm. I guess I to lose control?} I thought as I watch 2 of my clones get destroyed leaving 1 fighting alone. It been awhile since I let my more animal-like side out.

No One's POV

{Let's do this!} Kagome thought as her eyes sharpen, not knowing that her pupil in her green eye become a sliver diamond, while her blue eye change into a bluish green with a yellow heart for a pupil(Just look at the cover ^-^). As she was getting ready to go all animal on him, the Zabuza clone destroy her last clone and lunges forward grabbing her by her neck causing her to make them to disappear in raven-black feathers, with the figures following with girl holding a angry aura and the boy trying to calm her down.

Back with the others

"That was sure was fun," Zabuza spoke after Kakashi was done telling them about his past. That was when Kagome and the clone reappear as the other clone hit Sasuke into the air and kick him back into the ground causing him to cough up blood. "Sasuke-kun! Kagome!" Sakura yelled when she saw what happen to Sasuke and the clone throwing Kagome into a tree. {Damn it!} Naruto thought as he done the the shadow clone jutsu causing many clones to appear. All the clones ran at the 2 clones, doing a dog pile. But, unfortunately the Zabuza clones was able to knock the Naruto clones off of them and destroying them in one swing.

One of the clones move toward Kagome who was still in her state with the pupil growing larger. "KAGOME, LOOK OUT!" Sakura yelled, hoping that Kagome move out of the way, causing everyone to turn there head to look at where Sakura was yelling at. The clone suddenly jump up into the air, aiming a kick at the unresponsive Kagome. "KAGOME!" Kakashi, team 7, and Tazuna scream in worry.

The clone was about 6 inches away from her face, when all of the sudden a symbol(Think of the mega evolution symbol from Pokemon!) appear above her head.

To the figures

"This is our cue," the bluette said as he threw the gold cape off of him as a symbol appear on his back, glowing bright enough to be able to be seen through his clothes. "Alright! Let's do this!" the greenette said as she threw her silver cape off and stick out her tongue, show the symbol that appear there. As soon as their capes hit the ground, they disappear.

Back to the gang

Just as the clone was just 2 inches away a gold, orange, and blue blur ran across the clearing, grabbing Kagome and disappearing with her in it hands, while a sliver, blue, and green blur appear right where Kagome was at, with the Zabuza clone hitting the blur with enough force to cause dust rise into the air.

Soon the dust clear. Kagome was nowhere in sight, in her place, was a green haired girl, who was wearing a long sleeve dark blue short jacket with silver flames that clover her hands, over a sliver shirt, black pant with silver flames on it, silver ninja shoe, and a silver scarf. She was blocked Zabuza kick and threw the clone back.

"Dark, get over here, already," the blue haired boy said, surprising everyone because he was right next to Sakura and Tazuna, holding Kagome who was looking at him in shock, her eyes were back to their normal look. The boy was wearing a gold open trench coat with red sleeves, over a orange shirt, with black pant with a red belt, and gold ninja shoe. Surprisingly, both the boy and girl have a ninja headband, the girl use her as a belt, while the boy tie his around his neck. The symbol on there is a moon(like the way one on Sesshomaru's forehead). The girl, now known as Dark, jump back to where the boy was and said, "Airon, is Kagome-sama out of the state or is she still in it?"

That was when Kagome turned her head to look at the girl was surprised to see that they look familiar to her. "Who are you and how do you know Kagome?" surprisingly, it was Sakura who questioned them, worried that they were about to hurt Kagome. "Don't worry. We're not here to hurt you or Kagome-sama," Airon answered as he set Kagome on her feet, while Naruto threw Sasuke a large shuriken.

Kagome's POV

All I could see was a hint of darkness in my vison. {Damn, it seem that I still can't use that move,} I thought as I fall to the ground, but Dark was able to catch me. The last thing I saw was Sasuke throwing the shuriken at the real Zabuza and the worried faces of Sakura, Tazuna, Airon, and Dark.

Dragon: Yo! I'm back!

Dark: Yes! We finally in the story!

Airon: But, it seem a little rush at the ending.

Dragon: Well...hehe..um...well look at the time! Well laters!

Dark and Airon: Reveiw and stuff!


	8. Chapter 8

(Hiya! Chapter 8 is here! :D

*Hey* animal/Kagome/Inuyasha and the gang

"Hey" talking

{Hey} thoughts

(Hey) me

#Hey# flashback

Age: Kagome and the rookies: 12

Team Gai: 13

Kakashi: 14

Now it is time for this to began!)

{Where am I?} Kagome thought as she woke up in a room, next to Kakashi, who was about to wake up. {The last thing I remember was Sasuke throwing a shuriken at Zabuza and-} Kagome thoughts was interrupted by Naruto running through the door. " **KAGOME!** " Naruto scream in happiness, when he saw that she was awake and then tackle her back into the bed. "Kagome, are you okay?" Sakura asked when she walk in with Sasuke following.

"Yeah, thanks for asking...is Kakashi-sensei, okay?" Kagome said when she notice that Kakashi was still asleep.

Sakura was about to answered Kagome's question, when they heard Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami walk in. "Are you alright, Kagome-chan?" Tsunami asked Kagome when she notice that she was awake.

"Yes, thank you, miss and Kakashi-sensei, you don't need to act like you're asleep anymore," Kagome said. After she said that, Naruto jump on her again and started to explain about what happened after she fainted. {Wait! Did she said Kagome- _chan_!?} everyone in the room except Naruto and Tsunami thought.

"WAIT! YOU'RE A GIRL!" Everyone scream after the thought finally reach their brain. "Yeah, but that's not important right now. From what Naruto-sama just told me...I don't think Zabuza is dead…" Kagome said.

"So you notice it too, Kagome. You weren't even aware of what happen when you fainted, but you were able to catch something when you heard it from Naruto," Kakashi said.

Little time skip of Kakashi explaining how Zabuza is alive

"No...with all suspicion...we will prepare before it's too late. It's a shinobi rule," Kakashi stated, "Plus, whether Zabuza is dead or alive, there's no assurances that Gatou hasn't hired an even stronger shinobi."

"It seem like we're going to train. Am I right, Kakashi-sensei," Kagome said, when Kakashi notice that Naruto was shaking in excitement of the fact of Zabuza being alive. "Correct," Kakashi said.

Time skip to Inari coming in

"That's not fun," a little boy said. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Naruto yelled, as Sakura and Sasuke stare at the boy in confusion, while Kagome was holding in the urge to tackle the boy in a hug. "Ohh! Inari! Where were you?!" Tazuna said as he open his arms to hug Inari. "Inari, say 'Hello' to these people. They are the ninjas who protected grandpa." Tsunami said as she watch Kagome trying so hard not to cuddle him, in amusement. Before Inari was able to say something, Kagome tackle him, and landed by sitting on her legs, while she rub her cheek against Inari's, saying how cute he was. While Kagome was fangirling and cuddling with Inari, she didn't heard Inari saying that they were going to die, and there was no way to win, while Naruto say that he is going to be Hokage one day with Inari insulting Naruto.

"Aww, you're so cute, Inari! I wouldn't mind sharing my life with you! In fact, as long you are still this cute, I'm calling you Inari-sama, since Naruto don't want to be called that! You don't mind, do you Inari-sama~ " Kagome said in one breath as Inari was able to get out of her arms. As soon as Kagome said that, the boys glare at Inari, who didn't notice because he was too busy trying to leave and hide his blush. "Where are you going, Inari," Tazuna ask when Inari was able to get near the door. "To look at the ocean from my room," Inari answered as he open the door and left. "Sorry…" Tazuna said, after Inari left.

Little time skip by Kagome being tied up

"Ok, we will now start the training," Kakashi said. "HELL YEAH!" Naruto scream in happiness. "Ok. Before that...I want to talk to you about the shinobi ability, chakra," Kakashi continue. "Umm...umm…? What's chakra?" Naruto asked. "YOU'RE A NINJA AND YOU DON'T KNOW THAT?! WHAT DID YOU LEARN IN SCHOOL?!" Sakura yelled in anger. "Hehe...I used to sleep during the hard classes," Naruto said as he scratch the back of his head. {This is bad.} Kakashi thought. "Naruto, chakra is the energy that we use for jutsus," Kagome said, helping Sakura, tell Naruto, what chakra was. "Correct! But you guys are not using chakra properly," Kakashi said, after Naruto and Sasuke said that they know how to use chakra, already.

"WHAT?!" Naruto screech into the air. "Well, listen…" Kakashi began.

Kagome's POV

Blah blah blah blah, and something about climbing a tree without using our hands is all I heard. "Well...watch," I heard Kakashi say, while he make a handsign….and started to walk up the tree...I need to pay attention to everyone more.

No One's POV

After Kakashi walked up the tree and expain to Team 7, how this was going to help them with their chakra, he threw 4 kunai at their feet. "Use these kunais to mark how high you make it up the tree. Then use that mark as your goal and try to surpass it. You guys won't be good enough to just walk up the tree at first. So, get some momentum and try running up the tree. Got it?" Kakashi finshed his long expaination. Soon Naruto started to brag about how he gonna do it before breakest, as they pick up the kunais. {Sigh...this is going to be annonyi-} before Kagome was able to finsh her thought, she and the rest of the team heard a scream, that seem to get closer by the second. "What is that noise?" Sakura asked the question, everyone was thinking. " **KAGOME-SAMA!** " was all Kagome heard before she was tackle to the ground by a certain greenette. "Dark! Get back here!" Airon yelled, entering the clearing, a moment after Dark tackle Kagome to the ground.

"Come on, Kagome-sama! You're going to train with us!" Dark said ignoring what Airon just said and Team 7 who was watching in silence. "Wait, I'm sorry, but I just can't let you take one of my students, when all I may know that you might work for Gatou," Kakashi said, watching them. "I'm sorry that my companion ruin your training exercise, but I have to agree with her and say that Kagome-sama is going to train with us," Airon said. Just as Sakura was about to back Kakashi up, and Sasuke getting ready to fight, Naruto spoke up, "Why don't we just let Kagome decide on what she want to do."

After hearing that, they turn their head toward Kagome and what she said made Dark smile in happiness, while Airon nods his head and smile. "I'm gonna train with Dark and Airon...don,t worry Kakashi-sensei, if they try to hurt me, I will beat their asses with a bat," Kagome said.

Dragon: Well, this took me a long time to update.

Dark: Yep.

Airon: Sure did.

Dragon: Well...til next time in The Wild/Tamed Fox! ^-^


	9. Chapter 9

(Yahoo! I'm back it's April Fools Day! And it almost time for the Chunin Exam!

*Hey* animal/Kagome/Inuyasha and the gang

"Hey" talking

{Hey} thoughts

(Hey) me

#Hey# flashback

 **Hey** angered voice

 _ **Hey**_ super angry voice

Age: Kagome and the rookies: 12

Team Gai: 13

Kakashi: 14

Let's go!)

"Ok! Now that is all over with! Let's go, Kagome-sama!" Dark said, after Kakashi finally nod his head, yes. "Clam down, dumbass," Airon said as he start to walk back into the woods, with Dark and Kagome following.

6 minutes later

Soon, they reach a different clearing, which have 3 training dummies in the middle. "Well, this is the place, where we are going to train you in! If you have any questions, say it now before we start to train!" Dark said, smiling at the thought of training with Kagome again. "...how did I die?" Kagome asked, after thinking about, causing Dark and Airon to look at her in shock.

"WOW! This is the first time someone ever ask a question like that, huh Airon," Dark said in surprise. "That's true. It's seem you surprise us, once again, Kagome-sama….but since you want to know, we will start the training tomorrow. And can you summon Inuyasha and everyone here, for they, too, need to hear the tale," Airon said after Dark was done talking.

Kagome nods her head, as she unwrap her right hand and shows her moon on her hand...but beside the moon, in the middle was the symbol that appear when she kinda summon Dark and Airon(We can agree that them being there already can't really be a real summon...right?).

Dark's POV

As soon Kagome-sama had showed her hand, the moon started to shine. It got brighter and brighter...then poof! As soon as the smoke started to disappear, I was able to see the motherfucking badass gang all together again. {Wait a fucking moment! Where the fuck is my badass wolf friend!?} I thought as I look around and didn't see Koga.

Kagome's POV

As soon Dark and Airon got gone looking at the gang, I saw and heard Shippo yell out, "Dark-chan!" "Shippo-kun!" Dark yelled when Shippo jump into her arms. {...I gonna need to buy more candy, now that the Candy Duo is back together.} I thought with a sigh.

"Lady Kagome, it is a pleasure to be in you-" Miroku didn't even have the chance to finish, when Sango hit him in the head. "Stupid monk," Sango said under her breath, but as soon she said that, I notice that the monk disappear. {...oh God no...please..} I couldn't help but think, but it was as I thought.

No One's POV

"Lady Dark, it seem that you have gotten even more beautiful and younger since the last time I saw you," Miroku said while kneeling and holding Dark hands. "And it seem that you are even more handsome, since the last time we were together," Dark said as she flutter her eyes. {The perverted duo is back!} Everyone thought.

After the little greetings, everyone made with each other, everyone settled down. "Ok, now that is over with, we shall tell you, how Kagome-sama die and how we got here," Airon said. "It was just a little bit after Naraku's defeat, and we're just getting done killing our opponents," Dark began.

#Flashback#

"Die bitch! Die!" Dark yelled as she finally killed her opponent, who can heal themselves faster than anything. "Have a nice time in the underworld," Airon said as he cut his opponent in half with his whip like sword.

Dark's POV

When I was done with my opponent, I started to limp over to where Kagome-sama was fighting Naraku, with Airon coming up next to me, and help me walk there. We're able to get close enough, to hear Kagome-sama talk to Naraku, before he turned to dust.

Airon's POV

"If you get reincarnate, I hope we can become friends," I heard Kagome-sama said to Naraku. {She still believe that someone can change...she have the purest heart that an angel could hope to ever have,} I couldn't help but smirk at the thought because it was true.

Just as Dark was about to say something, that when I saw something at the corner of my eye speeding toward Kagome-sama.

No One's POV

Just as Dark was about say something to Kagome(Well yelled, since they were still far away from each other). Airon interrupt her by screaming for Kagome to doged. Luckily, she heard him and was able to dodge the arrow speeding toward her. "Holy shit! What the hell Kikhoe!" Dark yelled, just as Airon and Kagome realized who drew the arrow...but none of them realize that she put a barrier around them, so no one can get in or out. "It quite simple, I am the Guardian of the Jewel of Four Souls, so it should be in my hands, and she have my soul, so I just taking it back...in fact after I kill her, you two, should become my familiars and obey my every command," Kikyo said with a smirk of evil.

"Bitch, you better turn around now, before I break my promise that I made to Kagome-sama," Dark said as she lift her bang off of her left eye, showing that, instead of blue, her eye is red.

"I will be happy to spill your blood, instead undead bitch," Airon said causing Dark and Kagome to glance at him. "Kikyo...just turn around before you get hurt," Kagome said suddenly, making Kikyo to look at her as Airon and Dark shunk behind Kikyo, ready to kill her.

Unfortunately, none of them knew that the 'Kikyo', they were talking to was a fake, and the real one was behind Kagome. "Heh, it already too late," 'Kikyo' said, just as Dark and Airon slice/punch her, causing it to poof and turn into a doll.

"What!" Kagome said surprise, and didn't notice the arrow speeding toward her back, but Dark and Airon were able to. "KAGOME-SAMA, LOOK OUT!" they scream as they tried to run toward her, forgetting about their own inguires.

But it was too late, just as Kagome turn around, the arrow hit her heart...killing her instantly.

Dark's POV

As soon the arrow hit Kagome-sama...all I could see was red...she die, just as me and Airon got to her side. {Why...why..it can't be...why did Kagome-sama have to die! She was the only person, who accept us, as the hybrids we are! WHY!} I thought, just as that **bitch** tried to talk to me and Airon again. But I didn't heard a damn thing since my thoughts was only filled with the words, 'why' and 'no'.

"-just join me already! The dumb bitc-" I tune back into the real world, just to hear, what the thing was saying about Kagome-sama! _**HOW DARE SHE CALLED KAGOME-SAMA, DUMB, AND A BITCH. SHE DEAD! SHE WILL DIE BY MY HANDS!**_

No One's POV

Airon watch as Dark roar at Kikyo to shut up and die. He watch as Dark lunge at her, only to jump back to dodge an incoming arrow. "Kagome-sama…" was all he could say as he fell on his knees, looking at her dead body, the same body that was just moving, the same body that save them from their peronal hell. {I'm so sorry, Kagome-sama...it all my fault that this is happening,} Airon thought as tears ran down his face.

"Die. Die! DIE! JUST DIE ALREADY!" Dark yell as she punch Kikyo in the face, multiple times, causing some of her face to crack. Unfortunately, Kikyo was able to dodge the next hit and hit Dark in the arm with a arrow. "Seal," was all Kikyo says as she let go of an other arrow, hitting Dark in the somahte. "S-shit," Dark cough out as she back and land right next to Kagome.

Airon's POV

"S-shit," Dark cough out as she next to Kagome, having more inguires than before. "Dark!" was all I could say. I'm scare...I am so scare that Dark might die, and leave with Kagome-sama, leaving me, here on earth. "Y-yo...Airon, go all god mode on this b-bitch...in fact give t-this bitch a b-bad time. Go all Sans mode{Ya'll know the game Undertale right. Well, you know what happened on the genocide run} on this bitch!" Dark said, pausing to cough out blood, before she fainted.

No One's POV

Right after Dark had fainted, Airon stood up. His eyes were in the shadows of his bangs. "Well...are you with me or against me, Airon," Kikyo asked. Right after she said that, he shap his head up, his hair turn white, his eyes was fully black.

"Let's go, dirty master killer," was all that was heard before he lunge at her, throwing multiple of knifes at her. Soon all you could see was arrows and knifes in the air, with some blood hitting the ground at random.

"Go to hell!" Airon said as slam his knife into Kikyo's chest, where her heart should have been, just as Kikyo stabbed her arrow into the right side of his chest. "W-what," Kikyo cough out in shock, feeling all the souls inside her clay body, disappear, as if they were leaving. "I am a hybrid. Of a Angel of life, and the God of death! So, die!" Airon said as he cut her head off, breaking the barrier, letting the others to run toward them.

{Damn...use too much of my god energy,} Airon thought as he collasge next to Kagome-sama, as his appearance turn back to normal.

#Flashback#

"After that...huh? Sorry, have to stop the story telling for now," Airon said, when he realized that the sun was setting. "What? But, what happened afterwards? How did you two survived?!" Kagome said, trying to get Airon and Dark to continue, with the help of everyone. "Aww! You're abordable, Kagome-sama! Don't worry! We'll continue this toworrow, all right," Dark said as she hugged Kagome close.

"Fine," was all that Kagome says, as everyone, except Dark and Airon, disappear in a puff of smoke. "See you later, Kagome-sama!" Dark and Airon said, as Kagome wave goodbye, as she walk back to the home of the bridge builder.

Dragon: Omg! I was able to finish it!

Airon: Yeah, but there wasn't much stuff with Kagome-sama doing something.

Dragon: Sadly enough, you are correct...BUT! Watch in the Chunin Exams, Kagome gonna be kicking ass!

Dark: Wait a moment, before we go, this is all I have to ask. Where the fuck is my badass wolf friend, Koga!?

Dragon: Heh...you'll see, well Happy April Fools Day! And later!


	10. Chapter 10

(Yahoo! I'm back!

*Hey* animal/Kagome/Inuyasha and the gang

"Hey" talking

{Hey} thoughts

(Hey) me

#Hey# flashback

Yo Dark and Airon talking together

Age: Kagome and the rookies: 12

Team Gai: 13

Kakashi: 14

Let's do this!)

The next day

{Shit! I'm going to be late for training!} Kagome thought as she ran out of the house.

Few minutes later

"I'm here!" Kagome shouted as she slid into the clearing. "Heh, don't worry about it, Kagome-sama," Dark said as Kagome resumon everyone back, so they can hear the end of the story. "We are going to speed it up, so we can start your training," Airon said as Dark continue the tale.

#Flashback#

As soon Airon was on the ground, Dark woke up. "Damn Airon...didn't know you have it in you to fight her in hand to hand combat," Dark comment. "Whatever...where is the jewel? We need to bring Kagome-sama back," Airon said, when he heard the gang running toward them, but was still far away. When Airon had said that, Dark grab the jewel from Kagome's chest and put it between their hands(Airon grab Dark's hand on accident).

"Yeah. After everything Kagome-sama had done for us, this is the least we can do for her," Dark said, with a smile as she remembered everything Kagome done for everyone.

"Jewel of the 4 souls, hear our wish!" Dark and Airon said in unison, "Our wish is for, your guardian, Kagome-sama, to have a second chance at life!"

As soon they had said that the jewel started to glow, but it stop as soon it had started. "SoRrY, bUt It SeEmS tHaT i DoN't HaVe EnOuGh EnErGy To CoMpLeTe YoUr WiSh," a voice said. " **Tch!** **How the fuck can a magical jewel, power by 4 souls not have enough energy to save Kagome-sama's life, but have enough to give any demon, 100 times their strength! AND be able to let Kagome-sama travel through time as well as sending a demon and an angel to the future and back!** " Dark ranted in anger, easily knowing that the jewel was talking.

As Dark continue to rant, even though it was taking almost all her energy to just stay alive, Airon thought just about what Dark and the jewel just said. {The jewel is powered by souls!} Airon thought as a idea came into his head.

"Jewel of 4 souls! If Dark and I give our souls to you, will you have enough energy to bring her back to life!" Airon said, cutting Dark off. "YeS, yOuRs SoUlS mIgHt JuSt Be EnOuGh FoR tHiS wIsH," the Jewel said after thinking of the idea. "Then let's do this-! I, Dark Ryu Kage, a kitsune and angel hybrid, the first and last energy kitsune of my kind, offer my soul, for Kagome Higurashi to have a second chance at life!" Dark was able to cough out, with a smirk on her face. "I, Airon Kuro Shi, an angel and god hybrid, the first Angel of Death of my kind, offer my soul to Kagome Higurashi to have a second chance at life!" Airon was able to say through the pain. Right after they said that, the gang reach them yelling out their names, before a bright light consume them all.

#Flashback end#

"...so you two, sacrifice your souls for me...for someone, you only knew for a month!?" Kagome said, with tear in her eyes, surprise, that they had done such a thing for her.

"Of course, we done it for you, you have the purest heart that have ever been made! You were the reason that we decided to not kill every single thing that is alive! You are the sun in our dark and lonely life! And also, the damn jewel is letting us, see you one last time, meaning, if we fucking die here, we can't be brought back to life," Dark said with a smile on her face. "Well, now that is over, let's start your training, Kagome-sama!" Airon said with a evil smirk, causing Dark to wear the same smirk. As soon everyone saw there smirk, one thing ran through their mind, {We're fucked!}

"Oh yeah, before we begin, I forgot to tell you that you have parts of our soul in you, Kagome-sama. Now-" Dark was interrupted by Kagome, "Wait! What the fuck do you mean that I have half of your souls!?"

"It is quite simple, Kagome-sama, this is one of the effects of our wish. Don't worry, we're not going to drop dead or any thing," Airon answered. "Okay! Don't get enough candy to fucking care, now let's start the training of death!" Dark said with a evil glint in her eye.

First task: Speed

"Since we realise that you weren't fast enough to dodge Zabuza's attacks. The first thing, we are going to help train you in, is your speed," Airon spoke, as Dark move her hands to summon her friend. "Too bad for you, Kagome-sama, since speed is my middle name! Also I got the perfect friend, who will help me, train you!" Dark said with...a girly smile?!

Kagome's POV

Right after Dark said that, I felt a chill right down to my bones. But, that was just when I realise that I was alone with Dark and Airon! {Traitors!} was the last thing I thought, just as Dark summon her friend.

….Pfft, OMG! A turtle! That was what, the big and awesome Dark summon! A cute baby turtle. Just as I was about ask them how a turtle is going to help me in speed, I heard a squeal come from Dark, who was fangirling over the turtle….it literally took everything, I have not to join Dark. I mean, the turtle look so cute~

No One's POV

"Mmm, how is a,coughcutecough, turtle going to help me in speed?" Kagome question as Dark tries to calm down from the cuteness overload, but fail. "Ahem, Speedy, here is the fastest motherfucker there is! Here your task! You must capture Speedy! And to make it even more fucking hard! You must do it before I am able to get over my cuteness overload and dodged each and every hit from Airon!" Dark panted as she wipe the blood from her nose. "After that is over, we will began to train you, how to use the power that you try to use against Zabuza," Airon said, "Well, if you can complete this task."

At the last part, Kagome couldn't help but think, {I'm fucking doom.}

Dragon: Oh shit! It seem that the real training..kinda, starts now! But I'm most likely going to skip through it. Oh, if you're asking, Airon is half Angel of life, and half God of death! While, Dark is half Angel of energy and half Kitsune of energy!

Dark: Don't you fucking dare! Anyway, how many did y'all think that I was going to summon Koga!

Airon: Hope to see you in the next chapter! Sorry that the lazy author was reading other fanfics, that she forgot to update her own.

Dragon: Hey!


	11. Chapter 11

(Yo! Dudes and dudettes this is it!

*Hey* animal/Kagome/Inuyasha and the gang

"Hey" talking

{Hey} thoughts

(Hey) me

#Hey# flashback

Yo Dark and Airon talking together

Age: Kagome and the rookies: 12

Team Gai: 13

Kakashi: 14

Let's go!)

{WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT TURTLE!} Kagome thought angrily as she around inside the forest, looking for Speedy. Oh. Let me rewind the clock and show you what happen 6 hours earlier.

#Flashback#

"SOOO CUTE!" Dark scream out before her eyes change to the color pink and she started to mumble the same words over and over.

"Okay...it seem that we went overboard," Airon spoke as he watch as Dark fangirled about. "Huh? What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she glance at Airon. "Kagome-sama, you gonna have to find Speedy fast, because if Dark continue at this rate...we may never see the real Dark again," Airon said in a serious tone, as he realized why Dark's eye change color. "Okay. But, you better tell me why and what is wrong with her before I go," Kagome said as she got ready to run. "Her eye...whenever her eye change to pink from cuteness, that when we need to worry. She is going into a cuteness meltdown and at this rate, we might never see the real Dark again. So, I'm gonna add this to your task. After you capture Speedy, find a way to wake Dark up from her trance!" Airon said taking advantage of the situation.

"Okay!" Kagome said before running into the forest.

#Flashback end#

{Dammit, where is-} Kagome's thoughts was interrupted by the sound the bush next to her, rustle. Kagome slowly tiptoe near the bush and saw Speedy chewing on some leaves. Oh, so carefully, and slowly, she tiptoe closer and closer.

"YES! FINALLY!" Kagome scream in happiness as she finally, after falling into lakes, tripping over sticks, and having Speedy mock her by standing near or on her head before running away, she FINALLY capture him! "Let's hope that getting Dark, out of her trance, won't be as hard," Kagome said as she kinda limp back to the clearing.

8 minutes later

"Huh? Oh, it seems that you were able to capture him! That's really a surprise, it took me 4 days to capture him. But, sadly it's not good enough. Anyway, let's see if you're able to break her out the trance, before time up," Airon spoke kinda in a surprise and kinda impress tone. "...let's get this over with," Kagome sighed out, as she walk to stand in front of Dark.

Kagome's POV

{Sigh...this is going to be a pain to wake her up,} I thought as I obverse Dark's appearance. Her once green hair was fading into pink, and it look like she was just shooting out hearts.

"Dark, if you don't snap out of this right now, then you're not allowed to spar with me," I said, hoping that this will help since she love to fight.

….nothing...she didn't even respond to it! "You'll never see Speedy again, if you don't snap outta it!" I threatened her again, but all she said was that I was adorable, trying to look angry.

Time skip 2 hours later

"IF YOU DON'T SNAP OUT OF THIS! THEN YOU ARE NEVER EVER IN ANY OF MY LIFE TIME, GETTING ANY CANDY FROM ME!" I scream mad, that every threat, offer, and begging, didn't work.

No One's POV

"Huh?! What!? Nooo! Please don't take the sweet taste of the gods away from me! I beg of you, Kagome-sama!" Dark cries out, once hearing the threat against her life, as her hair and eye turn back to their normal colors. "Pfft. Hahahahahaha! Omg! That didn't really happened did it. Hahaha!" Airon laugh out, after hearing the threat and seeing the reaction.

3 minutes later

"Okay, now let's do this 4 more times!" Dark said calming down from the threat of candy. "Let's make it 3, because we do need to help her with the eyes," Airon spoke as he remembered it. While they started to argue about it, Kagome couldn't help but think, {...these two is my sensei today,} as Dark punch Airon into the ground.

Time-skip after doing it 3 more times.

"Yo. Are you okay there?" Dark asked as she look down at Kagome, who was laying on her back, panting for air. Kagome just glare at her and got off the ground. "I hate you so much," Kagome said as she remember that they change or add something to the training. "Ah! My feelings! Oh, my feelings hurt so bad!" Dark cried out in fake hurt, placing a hand over her heart. "Your feelings won't be the only thing hurting after I'm through with you," Kagome said as she summon her sword from a scroll. "Oh shit! I'm sorry!" Dark said as she dodged a slash of the sword. "SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!" Kagome yelled as she tried to cut Dark in half. "Run, Dark! Run!" Airon yelled from the safety of the trees. "FUCK YOU!" Dark scream at Airon.

2 minutes later

"Okay. Now let's get serious. The ability that you try to use when you were fighting Zabuza, is called Alpha. And as the name suggests, it mean you have the abilities of a Alpha or being able to control animals and maybe humans, and kinda animal base demons," Airon said as he watch as Kagome put her sword away and Dark high up in a tree, hugging it in fear. "That actually sound awesome! Teach me how to summon my inner alpha!" Kagome grin, thinking that these two might not be so bad. "If you want, but Dark is the only Alpha we have right now...if you don't count Sesshomaru," Airon said.

Dark's POV

{Fuck. I really regret teaching her speed first, instead of how to control the Alpha's eyes.} I thought as I tune out. Wait what?! "Dark! I'm about to leave. Be good and I hope you and Kagome-sama be able to use the eyes, by tomorrow or no candy for you," Airon said as he disappear and I froze up at the threat. {Why am I the only one being threatened so much?} I thought with tears in my eyes, well the eye you can see.

In 0.2 seconds flat. I was in front of Kagome-sama, hold her hands in a Koga like fashion...in fact where is he?

No One's POV

"I shall train you in the ways of the Alpha and make you one in no time! So, come Kagome-sama! Enter my portal to my space of nothingness and we can begin and end before your team can eat dinner," Dark said with a smile and open a swirling portal of colors. "...I might die," was long Kagome said before she walk into the portal with Dark following behind.

2 hours later, back at Tsunami's house

"Where's Kagome? She should have been back by now," Sakura said worry about her. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan! Kagome is way too strong for them to hurt her!" Naruto said with a proud tone. Just as Naruto said that, Kagome came in, with leaves in her hair. "...are you okay?" Kakashi asked. "Yup…" was all Kagome said as she rest her face against the table. Sasuke just look at her and thought, {...hn…}

Dragon: Okay...I kinda feel like I fuck up on this chapter. Hmph, whatever. Happy Memorial day, everyone!

Airon: The next chapter might have a major time skip or not. It depends, when the author start typing.

Dark: And have the best last 2 days of school! Or if you already out, the best summer break ever! Laters!


	12. Chapter 12

(OMG! We're getting close to the exams!

*Hey* animal/Kagome/Inuyasha and the gang

"Hey" talking

{Hey} thoughts

(Hey) me

#Hey# flashback

Yo Dark and Airon talking together

Age: Kagome and the rookies: 12

Team Gai: 13

Kakashi: 14

Now let's get to it!)

{She changed since then. She finally open up to others!} Naruto thought with a smile as he watch Kagome moan and groan about the pain and how Dark and Airon are evil. "They push me off the cliff and force me to run up it, before Speedy get up there! I swear they are evil!" Kagome said with tears in her eyes as she remembered it.

2 minutes later

"Wow! This is super fun! It's been a long time since we ate with so many people," Tazuna said as he, Kakashi, and Sakura watch as the Naruto and Sasuke ate at top speed. While Kagome was trying to feed Inari, as she feed herself. "More!" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time before barfing it back up. "IF YOU'RE GOING TO THROW UP THEN STOP EATING!" Sakura yelled in disgust. "No, I must eat," Sasuke said as he wipe his mouth. "Yeah, we have to no matter what. Because we have to become stronger," Naruto continue Sasuke's sentence as he grin with tears in his eyes. {Yup! Yup! But no need to throw up.} Kakashi thought as he close his eye.

"Inari-sama~ ! Eat up! I've help your mother with this dish~! And I put all my love in it for you~ !" Kagome said in her own little world, feeding Inari, in happiness. {That fucking little brat!} was all the males in team 7 thought as Inari look at them and smirk as Kagome feed him with joy.

Soon everyone was done eating. The boys glare at Inari as Kagome cuddle him with great joy, as Sakura got up and notice a torn picture on the wall. "Hey, why do you have a torn picture on the wall?" Sakura asked and continue. "Inari-kun was staring at this during the start of dinner, before Kagome grab him and started to force feed him. It seems like someone purposely removed the person that was in the picture."

Causing Inari, Tazuna, and Tsunami to freeze up. "Hmm? Are you okay, Inari-sama? Do you need me to teach Saki-chan a lesson?" Kagome said, too deep inside the aura of cuteness, to realize that she threatened a friend, but fortunately was ignored by everyone.

"It's my husband…" Tsunami answered while washing the dishes. "And...the man called The Hero of the City…" Tazuna continue. At that moment, Inari got up and left the room, while his mother called for him and Kagome to look down at the ground. "FATHER! I HAVE TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT THAT MAN IN FRONT OF INARI!" Tsunami said...more like yell in anger at her father, before leaving the room also. "...what's wrong with Inari-kun?" Sakura ask. "There seems to be some kind of explanation," Kakashi said.

Before Tazuna could explain, Kagome spoke, "...this person...he must have been close to Inari's heart to the point he throught of him as a father. Just like Shippo thought of me as his mother."

"You are correct. Inari had a father; not related by blood. They were very close, just like father and son, just as you said Kagome...Inari would laugh a lot back then…" Tazuna expain before stopping all of a sudden, causing Naruto, Kakashi, and Kagome to notice that he started to cry. "But..." Tazuna continue, "But Inari has changed...since the incident with his father...the word 'courage' has been stolen from the people of this island and from Inari...ever since that day...because of that incident…"

Time-skip after the past with Inari and Kaiza

{That bastard...no he worst than Naraku and the jewel evil half combined... **I WILL KILL HIM WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS AS REVANGE FOR INARI-SAMA!** } Kagome thought with so much anger and bloodlust that it was almost visable in the air around her.

At that moment, Naruto was thinking about Inari. "What are you doing, Naruto, Kagome?" Sakura asked as she notice them heading toward the door before Naruto fell, causing everyone to look at them. "If you're thinking of training, take the day off. You've released too much chakra, anymore and you could die, Naruto. And you look like you're about to faint on spot and I can't even feel your chakra, Kagome," Kakashi said.

"I'm going to prove it. I'm going to prove that in this world...heros do exist!" Naruto said shocking everyone expect Kagome, and left the room. "...revange...I shall revange the hero who save this village and Inari's broken heart!" Kagome said with so much authority and power, shocking them even more when they heard and felt the bloodlust in her words and that her eyes were different, before leaving.

Time-skip to the clearing

"Dark, Airon!" Kagome spoke just as Dark and Airon appear. "You called, Kagome-sama," they spoke in usion as they bow toward, feeling as if they were inferior to her, for some reason. "Teach me in everything you know as fast as you can. I don't care if it is the history of each village, enemy, justu, or even my own clan as long it can help me in battle," Kagome spoke with so much authority and power that they couldn't say no to. "Of course, Kagome-sama. That is what we live to do," they said as they both look up and into her eyes. {Hmm. It seems that Dark actually done something,} Airon thought as he realized that Kagome was using the Alpha's eyes. {Whoever made Kagome-sama angry to this point, might died at her bare hands or worst possible way,} Dark thought when she felt and saw that heart and diamond pupils was basically overflowing with bloodlust as she open the portal to her inner realm that will give them almost enough time to train her in almost everything they know in this world...which was not much in the history part, but the fighting and her clan part...well let just say it going to take a long time to teach her that.

{Heh. I kinda feel sorry for the dumbass who made Kagome angry,} Dark and Airon thought as they follow Kagome though the portal.

Dragon: Shit is getting real! Gato may you hope that I won't let Kagome kill you and that I stick with the Naruto's storyline and let Zabuza kill you.

Dark: Oh shit! Shit is getting real! Kagome-sama gonna beat the dog shit outta him!

Airon: Well, let's hope that the next chapter is out early.


	13. Chapter 13

(Yo~! We're getting closer and closer to the exams!

*Hey* animal/Kagome/Inuyasha and the gang

"Hey" talking

{Hey} thoughts

(Hey) me

#Hey# flashback

Yo Dark and Airon talking together

Age: Kagome and the rookies: 12

Team Gai: 13

Kakashi: 14

Let's do this!)

The 6th morning of training

The sun shine down upon the earth, showing two forms laying on the ground, dreaming. Birds surrounds the duo, who we know as Naruto and Kagome.

Time-skip to 5 or 4 mins later

A beautiful girl enter the clearing, picking up herbs and notice our heros.

To Tazuna's house

"Naruto or Kagome didn't come back again last night?" Tazuna asked. "He's been climbing trees all alone since he heard your story. He's very simple. While Kagome is doing whatever with her sensei also," Sakura answered as she scratched the back of her head. "They may have used too much chakra and died by now...or Kagome is probably watching over Naruto right now," Sakura said as she sat down.

"I hope they're alright. A child all alone at night in the woods…" Tsunami trail off, worried about them. "Don't worry! They might not look it, but they are a true ninja," Kakashi said trying to clam Tsunami down and sudeed...maybe. "I don't know...it wouldn't surprise me if Naruto was dead or Kagome, somehow, kept him alive...that lucky moron…" Sasuke said, kinda worried but wasn't about to show it.

Back to our heros

"You'll catch a cold sleeping in a place like this," the beautiful girl said as shake Naruto awake and was about to do the same to Kagome, but realize that she...he was already awake(Haku don't know about Kagome real gender).

"What's your name? I'm Kagome," Kagome said as she look at the beautiful 'girl'. "I'm Haku. It's nice to meet you and your companion," Haku said with a little blush, but luckily for 'her', no one notice it.

Little time skip

"Is this the plant you want? This plant is medicine?" Naruto question as he, Kagome, Haku pick the plants. "Thanks for helping out," Haku said as 'she' sat a little bit close to Kagome, blushing whenever there hands touch.

"You sure are working early, lady," Naruto said. "You too. What are you two, doing here at this time of the morning?" Haku asked as 'she' look at the beautiful boy/girl, kinda hoping that Kagome will talk, so 'she' can hear Kagome voice again.

"Training!" Naruto and Kagome said with determination. "You two...that headband...could you be a ninja?" Haku ask. "You notice?! Yeah, I'm a ninja!" Naruto said excited, while Kagome smile while nodding her head, 'yes' and tune out, knowing that Naruto got this.

Kagome's POV

{Hm...when should I tell Naruto that Haku is a guy? Hmph, he should find out later,} I thought as I watch as Naruto and Haku talk before I thought about why Dark and Airon left earlier.

#Flashback#

"Really Dark! You taught Kagome how to tap into the the Alpha power, but not how to control her beast!" Airon ranted to Dark as she hold Kagome down til she turn off the eyes. "Hey! You knew very well that I don't know how to do that shit with beasts and shit! If this was going to happen, we should have gotten Sessy-chan to do this!" Dark said as she let go of Kagome, who was back to normal.

"Hn, just shut up, Dark. Anyway, Kagome-sama, we have to leave and do something for a while," Airon said, trying to sweeten the thought of them leaving to Kagome. "Dude, she not a baby anymore. What he mean is that, we have to find a badass friend of ours and sadly it's not Koga, and we will be gone for who knows how fucking long, but you don't have to worry because you can summon us, whenever and wherever you want," Dark said with a smirk.

"Okay. But the next time, I see you guys, you better be alright!" Kagome said with a pout. "OMFG! YOU ARE TOO ADORABLE!" Dark said as grab Kagome and cuddle her, while Airon try to pull Dark off of Kagome.

#Flashback end#

"Do you...have someone who is important to you?" was what I heard Haku ask Naruto, when I tune back into the real world….damn, I really need to pay attention more.

No One's POV

"When...a person has something important to protect, that's when they can truly become strong," Haku continue, figuring out, that Naruto didn't understand what 'she' mean. "Yeah! I understand that very well," Naruto said with a blush as he thought about everyone who protected him, and how important Kagome is to him. "How about you, Kagome? Do you have someone who is important to you?" Haku ask Kagome, breaking her from her thoughts. "Hm? Of course! And you're one of those people now, Haku!" Kagome said with a smile, causing both males to blush.

"You guys will become strong. Let's meet again somewhere," Haku said before walking away. "Sure!" Kagome and Naruto agreed. "Oh...and..I'm a boy." Haku said before leaving fully. {No way! But you're on the same level of cuteness with Kagome!} Naruto thought with a shock face, while Kagome continue smiling before noticing Naruto's state of shock. "Hm? Oh! I forgot to tell you that he was a boy," Kagome said. "WHAT?! YOU KNEW!" Naruto yelled, just as Sasuke walk up to them, passing Haku.

The next day

"Where is Naruto and Kagome? He left again by himself last night. Kagome didn't bother to come back at all," Kakashi said with hidden jealousy, thinking that Kagome was with Naruto, the whole time. "They're missing breakfast. Plus Sasuke went off on a walk and hasn't come back…" Sakura said, clearly worry about her teammates.

Just the second after she said that a kunai land right in front them, causing them to look up in surprise. There was Naruto, up on the highest branch of the tree. "He can already climb that high?" Sakura said in surprise.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? LOOK HOW HIGH, I CAN CLIMB NOW!" Naruto yelled in happiness as he got up, but end up sliping on the branch. "AHH! IDIOT!" Sakura scream. "OH NO! IF YOU FALL FROM THAT HEIGHT…!" Kakashi yelled in worried. {Damn! My body is still…} Kakashi thought as he watch his student...not fall.

"Just kidding!" Naruto said as he stand on the branch. "Haha! You fell for it!" Naruto laugh out. "YOU SCARED ME, IDIOT!" Sakura yelled, as Inner Sakura said that she is going to kill him later. "Ah!" Naruto said as he fell for real this time. "AWW! STUPID NARUTO! STOP SHOWING OFF!" Sakura scream, hopping that Naruto was only playing around again.

Let's go see what Kagome doing

"Hmm! I wonder what the others are doing now...I'll check on them tomorrow...maybe," Kagome said as she ate the cooked fish, she had caught and enjoy the peace and quiet. "Yeah, maybe tomorrow," Kagome confirm, before taking another bite of the fish, as a fox walk up to her and lay down right next to her.

Dragon: I really have nothing to say, but this is getting pretty good.

Koga: When are you going to put me in the story? I need to see my woman!

Dragon: Heh...later!

Koga: Hey! We're not done here let!


	14. Chapter 14

(Yahoo! It's time for the fight between Team 7 and Haku and Zabuza!

*Hey* animal/Kagome/Inuyasha and the gang

"Hey" talking

{Hey} thoughts

(Hey) me

#Hey# flashback

Age: Kagome and the rookies: 12

Team Gai: 13

Kakashi: 14

Now let's do this!)

With Team 7 that night after Inari outside

"Can I join you?" Kakashi asked as he appear behind Inari. "Well, Naruto didn't mean any harm by what he said. Sometimes he doesn't use his head. Be happy that Kagome wasn't here tonight, or she would had grab you and wouldn't let you go til you had stop crying," Kakashi stated as he sat down next to Inari.

"Tazuna-san told us about your dad. Like you, Naruto also grew up without a father. Actually he's never known his parents and he's never even had a single friend before Kagome show up. The truth is, he's had a rougher past than you. But I have never seen him cry or complain. He's always...been trying his best to get people to acknowledge him...for that dream, he'd risk his life at anytime. He's probably sick and tired of crying. He knows what it really means to be strong...just like your father. Naruto and maybe Kagome may understand your feelings better than anyone else," Kakashi continue.

"What? What do you mean that Kagome may understand how my feelings? This whole time, it sound like Naruto may be the only one," Inari said confused. "Well...with Kagome. We were never able to find her clan...who we believe is dead now. She came to the village with no knowledge of anything human, only knowing how to say her name. She had never show her emotions to anyone else, except for Naruto. But now, she finally showing the side she show Naruto, to us. So, I guess her story is like Naruto. Never once had I saw her cry, in fact for a second I thought she have no emotions. So, what I'm trying to say here, is that they doesn't seem to be able to...not be concerned about you," Kakashi explain with a close eye smile.

With Kagome

"I wonder how Naruto and everyone is doing?...maybe I should check on them tomorrow," Kagome said as lay down on the grass, watching the stars, before going to sleep.

The Next day

"Ah~! That was the best sleep ever! Hm? Heh! It seems that I woke up before the sun should rise!" Kagome said with a smile as she look at the beautiful rising sun. {Knowing Kakashi-sensei, he might have everyone go to the bridge today. Which give me enough time to eat...but Zabuza might be healed about now...haha!} Kagome before having a wonderful idea. "If this work right, I am so going to do this again~" Kagome purr out, with a cat like smile gracing her face.

Time-skip to team 7 and Tazuna expect Naruto and Kagome going to the bridge

"WHA-WHAT'S THIS?!" Tazuna yelled seeing his friends or fellow worker on the ground, not moving. {Can it be…} Kakashi thought as he watch Tazuna ask one the guy, who was still alive, what happen. "Here they come!" Kakashi yelled as he and his students surround Tazuna as the mist appear.

"Long time no see Kaka-ack?!" Zabuza began before being cut of by a kick just as the mist disappear. "BOOM, BITCH! That was fucking payback for kicking Naruto!" Kagome said before jumping back away from the hunter-nin who try to kick her, just as Sasuke got rid of the clones, Zabuza hid in the mist. "Kagome! Where were you this whole time?!" Sakura said as Kagome landed beside her. "Oh. I was in the woods the whole time. Oh, yeah, before I forget...don't worry about Tazuna's co-workers, because they're alive and well," as soon Kagome said that the so called dead worker disappear, leaving logs in their places. "Heh. It's look like rivals has appeared...eh Haku?" Zabuza said as he reappear in front of them, holding his belly, while thinking, {...this girl might actually be the death of me…} with a twitch in his eye. "It does indeed," Haku stated.

{...WHAT...THE...FUCK! Shit. The original is not going to like this,} 'Kagome' thought with sweat running down her face.

With Naruto, after he save Inari and Tsunami

"Inari-sama~ where are you-...WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN! INARI-SAMA, WHERE ARE YOU!" Kagome called and then scream, when she notice the door was chop down.

"Hum...when is she doing to notice us?" Tsunami asked Naruto. "In 3...2..1," Naruto spoke and pointed to Kagome, who stop running around and notice them. "Naruto, Tsunami, Inari-sama! You're okay!" Kagome cheer, after she turn each of them around, making sure there was no injuries. "Of course, we're okay, Kagome! I wouldn't be a ninja, if I can't keep our client's family safe!" Naruto said with a big grin. "...heh! Alright, Naruto! Now come on, our team is waiting for us!" Kagome said with a grin of her own as she ran toward the bridge with Naruto following.

Back with team 7

{Ah...he can keep up with that speed…} Zabuza thought as he watch Sasuke and Haku blocked each other's blows. "Sakura, Kagome! Guard Tazuna-san and don't leave my side. We'll let Sasuke han-" Kakashi was interrupted by a shout from a unfamiliar boy who came out of nowhere and try to kick 'Kagome' in the face, which she luckily dodge.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! And who the fuck are you?" 'Kagome' said as everyone stop to see what happening. The boy look to be around the same age as Kagome, he have black hair and grey eyes, but he had 2 traits that had 'Kagome' speechless. He had wolf ears and a tail! "Huh? Didn't Dark and Airon told you that they were going to send me. The most awesome wolf pup that you met! It is I, Keat!" the boy now known as Keat said with a smirk. "That still doesn't explain why you have to kick me for," 'Kagome' stated. "...I'm not sure either...all I know is that they told me to make sure you don't use Alpha, unless it is reaaallllyyy important," Keat said with so much innocence, that 'Kagome' couldn't stay mad at him. {S-shit...he is too adorable to stay mad at,} 'Kagome' thought as she turn her head away to hide her blush, not knowing that Kakashi, Sasuke, and Haku, who face is covered by a mask, glare at Keat for a few seconds.

After 'Kagome' look away, she notice that everyone was watching Sasuke and Haku fight again. {I hope the original get here soon...I don't think I can handle this anymore,} 'Kagome' thought as she watch as almost every single justus or weapons, flew and almost hit Keat, who decided that hiding behind her, will keep him alive...which was a smart idea.

Dragon: …..too tired….

Keat: Wake up and make the 15th chapter! I want to know if I survived.

Dragon: You're alive right now aren't you.

Keat: So!

Dragon: Til next time.


End file.
